List of fictional rappers
This is a list of fictional rappers. 0–9 * 2 Guyz in the Parque from the animated comedy-musical television series Phineas and Ferb * #2 Vile Crew – Mad Magazine #333 January/February 1995, "Nobody Beats You Like The Wiz Home Entertainment Centers" holiday rap advertisement, parody of 2 Live Crew * 6-Pac Shakur – Mad Magazine #333 January/February 1995, "Nobody Beats You Like The Wizz Home Entertainment Centers" holiday rap advertisement, parody of 2Pac Shakur * 9-Volt, 18-Volt, MC Jammu, MC Kitty Kat, Rapper Bilgrade, and other rapper-like characters from the video game WarioWare, Inc. A–M * Alcatraaaz from the episode "Pranksta Rap" (2005) of the animated television series The Simpsons * Calvin "Apokalypto" Liscomb (Samuel Smith) Law and Order: Criminal Intent, "Players" * Big Blak Afrika (Julius Hopkins) (portrayed by Mos Def) from the satirical film Bamboozled (2000) * Ty Blue (Roshon Fegan) Shake It Up (TV series) * B-Rabbit (Jimmy Smith, Jr.) (portrayed by Eminem) the main character of the hip-hop drama film 8 Mile (2002) * B-Rad G (portrayed by Jamie Kennedy) from the comedy film Malibu's Most Wanted (2003) * Caleb Bryant (Eugene "Roca" Jones III) Law & Order: Special Victims Unit: "Funny Valentine" * Butch (Red Grant) Leprechaun in the Hood * CB4 * Chris Crease -''Action League Now!, "In The Whine of Fire" * Colonel Catastrophe (really the character Chip Martin) from the young-adult novel ''Looking for Alaska (2005) * Alpa Chino (portrayed by Brandon T. Jackson) rapper and actor from the action comedy film Tropic Thunder (2008) * Cross Criss Saturday Night Live, "New Jack Thanksgiving", parody of Kriss Kross * Jim Crow (created by Grant Morrison), The Invisibles * C-Synch (Eugene Byrd) – Bones: "The End in the Beginning" * Cyprus Swill Mad Magazine #333 January/February 1995, "Nobody Beats You Like The Wizz Home Entertainment Centers" holiday rap advertisement, parody of Cypress Hill * DJay (portrayed by Terrence Howard) from the independent drama film Hustle & Flow (2005) * DJ Iz 8 Mile * David "Future" Porter 8 Mile * Dr. Diddy (voiced by Kevin Michael Richardson on Family Guy) season 4 episode entitled "Don't Make Me Over" * Dr. Dis created by Tom Wolfe * Dr. Drek Mad Magazine #333 January/February 1995, "Nobody Beats You Like The Wizz Home Entertainment Centers" holiday rap advertisement, parody of Dr. Dre * Dr. S (portrayed by Damon Wayans) Marci X * Doug Funnie Doug * Eight Mile Road Gridlock'd * Einstein and Mofo Robot Chicken episode "Bionic Cow" * Elvira, Mistress of the Dark (Cassandra Peterson) Elvira, Mistress of the Dark (1988) * Emcee Esher MADtv * Extra Large (Marcello Thedford) Monk, "Mr. Monk and the Rapper" * Terrence "Fulla T" Smith (Frederick "Fab 5 Freddy" Brathwaite) Law and Order: Criminal Intent, "Flipped * Funky See Funky Do The Simpsons parody of Kid 'n Play * Fur-Q (portrayed by Chris Morris) The Day Today, " The Legend That Is Chris Morris " * Fritz Titanic: The Legend Goes On * Ali G (portrayed by Sacha Baron Cohen) from satirical television series Da Ali G Show * Gangstalicious an in-the-closet homosexual fictional character from animated television series The Boondocks * Gorro (Evan Parke) Law and Order: Criminal Intent, "Country Crossover" * Grandmaster B (portrayed by David Faustino as Bud Bundy) Married... with Children * Guil-T Round House, "Music", parody of Ice-T * The Gutta Boys Mad Magazine #333 January/February 1995, "Nobody Beats You Like The Wizz Home Entertainment Centers" holiday rap advertisement, parody of Geto Boys * Hakeem Lyon Empire * Hammer Clark the Shark Dares to Share, shown on poster, parody of MC Hammer * Freda Gatz - Empire * Freddy Hopper The Comic Strip: Street Frogs, "The Hop Line" * B. Higgenbottom (Bessie Higgenbottom) - Robot Chicken episode "Cannot Be Erased, So Sorry" * Hip-Hop-Opotomus (voice by Gary Whalen) - only one song created, "I Want to be an Attendant at the Zoo",Flight of the Conchords, "Hiphopoptomas vs Rhymenoceros" * Horsedick.mpeg (portrayed by Craig Robinson on the film by The Whitest Kids U' Know, Miss March) * House of Paincakes Mad Magazine #333 January/February 1995, "Nobody Beats You Like The Wizz Home Entertainment Centers" holiday rap advertisement, parody of House of Pain * Ice Boob Mad Magazine #333 January/February 1995, "Nobody Beats You Like The Wizz Home Entertainment Centers" holiday rap advertisement, parody of Ice Cube * Ice Coffee-''Action League Now!, "In The Whine of Fire" * J-Roc (portrayed by Jonathan Torrens on the Canadian mockumentary ''Trailer Park Boys) * Jack The Rapper MAD Magazine, December 1991, "The Harmonious Homeboy's Homicide" * Barron James (Jordan Francis) Camp Rock * Sheneneh Jenkins (Martin Lawrence) Martin, "Variety Show" * Kanine West - Zootopia * Krazee-Eyez Killa (Chris Williams) from the television series Curb Your Enthusiasm * Lil' Embryo All That, "T.R. Yell" * Lil' Fetus All That, "T.R. Yell" * The Lizards The Comic Strip:"Street Frogs", "Typhoon Take Off" (shown on poster) * Lil Flynn and other rappers that look like Phineas, Ferb, and their friends (from Phineas and Ferb) * Lil' Kevin (from It's Always Sunny in Philadelphia) * Lil' Jen (from Robot Chicken episode "The Ramblings of Maurice") * Lil' Tic (portrayed by Proof of D12 in 8 Mile) * Lucious Lyon Empire * Ludi-Crest (Chris "Ludacris" Bridges) The Simpsons * Madd Dogg and OG Loc in the video game Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas * Marcus ("Lil' Caesar") the protagonist of Get Rich or Die Tryin', played by 50 Cent * MC Double Def DP * M.C. Hamlisch MAD Magazine January 1992, "Mad's Twin Peeks", parody of MC Hammer and Mark Hamlisch * MC Arm and Hammer Roundhouse, parody of MC Hammer * MC Hamster Round House, "New Kid", Parody of MC Hammer * MC Poptart - Action League Now!, "In The Whine of Fire" * MC Pee Pants from Aqua Teen Hunger Force; also known as "Sir Loin" and "Little Brittle" * MC Skat Kat leader of a fictional rap group; featured in the music video of "Opposites Attract" with Paula Abdul * MC Skat Kat and The Stray Mob The Adventures of MC Skat Kat and The Stray Mob N–Z * N.W.H. 1994 film Fear of a Black Hat ** Ice Cold ** Tasty Taste ** Tone-Def * Nice-T (Chuck Nice) The Smoking Gun Presents: World's Dumbest Performers 12 * Parappa the Rapper * P 'n F Phineas and Ferb episode "Spa Day" * Poochie The Simpsons, "The Itchy and Scratchy and Poochie Show" * Puff Puff Humbert Your Favorite Martian * Prime Cut Miggity-Mo' Macdaddy Gizzabang Doggy Dog Dog (voiced by Cee Lo Green) The Brak Show * Queen Rapsheeba ChalkZone '' * Rick Rap The Comic Strip: ''Street Frogs, "Typhoon Take Off" * Rap-Punzel Alf Tales, "Rap-Punzel" * The Rappin' Rabbis The Simpsons * Raw-D (portrayed by Kurupt the main character of Keepin' It Real) * Rhymenoceros Flight of the Conchords, "Hiphopoptomas vs Rhymenoceros" * Rude Dog Rude Dog and the Dweebs * Shark Doggy Dogg Eek The Cat, "Shark Doggy Dogg", parody of Snoop Doggy Dogg * Bart Simpson The Simpsons, "Pranksta Rap" * Skinny Black (portrayed by Chris Ludacris Bridges) Hustle & Flow * Sister Mary Margaret Mayhem Inventions musical birthday card * The Skins The Comic Strip: Street Frogs, "Typhoon Takeoff" * Souldja' Pigeon Girl, a parody of Soulja Boy * Sushi K Neal Stephenson's novel Snow Crash * Sleazy-E a parody of Eazy-E, as seen in the video for "Dre Day" by Dr. Dre and Snoop Doggy Dogg and in Eazy-E's video for "Real Compton City G's",Mad Magazine #333 January/February 1995, "Nobody Beats You Like The Wizz Home Entertainment Centers" holiday rap advertisement * Postmaster P. Smith Leprechaun: In The Hood * Wheel Smith Nickelodeon Magazine August 1998 Service Area Sentinel, "Entertainment: Top 5 Cassettes on the $4.99 Rack", parody of Will Smith * Snake Da Assassin (David Banner) Monk, "Mr. Monk and the Rapper" * Snips and Snails My Little Pony: Equestria Girls - Rainbow Rocks * Snoop Kitty Kitty Round House, parody of Snoop Doggy Dogg * Stray Bullet Leprechaun in the Hood * The Stray Mob Opposites Attract, Skat Strut, Big Time, Yakety Yak, Take It Back, etc., a group of five cats (Fatz, Taboo, Leo, Katleen, and Silk) and a mouse (Micetro), who are MC Skat Kat's friends * The Street Frogs The Comic Strip: Street Frogs * Stupe Groggy Dog Mad Magazine #333 January/February 1995, "Nobody Beats You Like The Wizz Home Entertainment Centers" holiday rap advertisement, parody of Snoop Doggy Dogg * T.C. and The Candy Wrappers Top Cat and the Beverly Hills Cats (1988 film) * Roy "DJ Mount" Taylor Bones, "The Man in the Wall" * Tha Incredible Mack (Jordan Peele) Key and Peele * Theodore "Teeter" Kenwright (Bryan Fenpark) Law and Order: Criminal Intent, "Rock Star" * Thief Rat Tom and Jerry Kids, "Rap Rat" * Team Rocket Pokémon Pikachu's Jukebox: "Team Rocket Rap" * The Toads The Comic Strip: Street Frogs, shown on poster in "Typhoon Take Off" * Thugnificent The Boondocks * Tibi the Take it Back Butterfly Yakety Yak, Take It Back, Trash Talk, anthropomorphic butterfly rapper (voiced by Melba Moore) * Twitch Twynum (Cedric Sanders) Law and Order: Criminal Intent, "Players" * Uptown Rudy The Comic Strip: Street Frogs, "The Crate" * Vanilla Lice Tiny Toon Adventures, "Toon TV", Mad Magazine October 1991 "Teen Rage Moolah Nitwit Turtles 2: The Secret Is To Snooze", parodies of Vanilla Ice * Kenny West The Cleveland Show See also * Lists of characters in a fictional work Category:Fictional rappers Rappers Fictional